You Know You're Obsessed With HSM When:
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: Are you obsessed with High School Musical? Read to find out!


**Hey everyone! So this isn't actually a story... it's just a very long list that I felt like making. I have to say that a few of these are real "knee slappers" and I hope this puts a smile on your face. I'll be posting my OneShots soon! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

You Know you're Obsessed With High School Musical When:

1) You ask your dad to become the basketball coach at your high school

2) When he says "I don't know how to play basketball" you cross your arms and say "You disappoint me"

3) You ask your mom to take you to Home Depot to buy a tree. You insist that "No, mom, I'm not planting it next to my window so Troy Bolton has a way to get into my room."

4) You wish you had a balcony.

5) You tell your best blonde friend to be mean to you and then try to steal your boyfriend.

6) When Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens are doing an interview together on TV your dad shouts "Troy and Gabriella are on TV." You scream and run for the TV.

7) You change your ring tone every week to a new High School Musical song.

8) You wear red and white as much as possible and say you have the most school spirit.

9) You ask the boy who sits at the front of the room to occasionally turn to look behind him, giving you an admiring smile.

10) When someone asks you what time it is you start singing "What Time Is It?!" When the teacher tells you to pick up your papers and sit back down, you pull out your cell phone and say "Party Pooper!"

11) You buy a "T" necklace and tell your friends your boyfriend gave it to you.

12) You ask your boyfriend to get rid of his sports car and get a rusty old truck.

13) You buy a basketball hoop for your driveway and watch it from your window, hoping that over night Troy Bolton will appear there, shooting hoops.

14) You buy chili fries at lunch and "accidentally" dump them all over the mean girl.

15) You anticipate the lights going out during a basketball game and when it finally happens you stand up and say, "To the auditorium!"

16) You apply for Stanford.

17) You realize that you can't get into Stanford. You cry yourself to sleep.

18) You ask your boyfriend to take you on a picnic. When he takes you to Red Lobster, you tell him that he doesn't understand you. This relationship "isn't working."

19) You start singing "Gotta go My Own Way" when you leave your friend's house.

20) You occasionally call your guy friend's dad "Mr. Bolton" and because he knows you so well he calls you "Gabriella."

21) You start sneaking plants up onto your school roof during lunch.

22) When you get detention and are sitting in an empty classroom you ask the teacher why he's not making you paint sets.

23) You try out for a musical. When you don't make it you scream "Is this some kind of joke?!" Your best friend that you forced to dress as a guy to look like your twin says "Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton." In a monotone.

24) You call the perfect guy "Troy"

25) You insist on ballroom dancing at Prom. Nothing else will do.

26) The African American guy with an afro on the football team runs away from you whenever he sees you after you tried to convince him that "He needs to be holding a basketball at all TIMES!"

27) You order a class ring from East High in Salt Lake City Utah.

28) When you saw the large HSM3 cutouts of the group in the theater when the movie came out you screamed and said, "Mom, take my picture with them!" She rolled her eyes and couldn't believe she let you skip school for this.

29) You hate your high school experience because it doesn't compare to the movies.

30) You ask your boyfriend to get blue contacts.

31) When you see a lone basketball in the gym you smile.

32) You join Math Club.

33) You realized that after you watched High School Musical you started to become shyer. You think Troy Bolton will be attracted to you that way.

34) You ask for a pink car for your 16th birthday.

35) You go to the pet store and get yourself a small dog that will fit in your bag. When you get yelled at you say "Come on Boi! They don't understand us!"

36) You beg your parents to take you to Salt Lake City for summer vacation.

37) You have a High School Musical drawer in your room.

38) You want a hammock.

39) You want a bike with a basket.

40) Your favorite meal is a peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a side of grapes.

41) You cried when Gabriella said "I love you Wildcat…"

42) You yelled at the screen when Chad said "You don't take the girl with you…"

43) You ask your mom to trade her convertible in for a van. When she laughs you say, "Fine, you're not as cool as Ms. Montez!"

44) When you're old enough you're going to change your last name to Bolton.

45) You call your friends Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke, Ryan….

46) You join the year book committee.

47) You join the drama club.

48) You sigh dreamingly when you see sprinklers on at the golf course.

49) You're mad at your parents for not building you a tree house when you were younger.

50) You ask your boyfriend to dress up as Troy Bolton for Halloween so that you could at least pretend he is as good as Troy is.

51) In Cooking Class you start singing "Work This Out". Everyone joins in because it's fun to hit pots and pans as you dance around with spatulas.

52) You ask your mom to make brownies for your "boyfriend."

53) You take lifeguard classes.

54) You learn how to play golf.

55) You order Swiss cheese on your burger.

56) You're looking forward to prom so you can sing "A Night to Remember" while you're getting ready.

57) You ask the guy who sits in front of you to call your cell phone so you'll get in trouble by your drama teacher.

58) You tell your friends you know "the person" who invented microwave popcorn.

59) You ask your mom to call you "Ducky"

60) You print out hundreds of flyers that say "WANTED: TROY BOLTON" and post them around school.

61) You check the weather everyday to see when it will rain. You ask your crush to walk you home the day it will rain. You insist he dances with you when it does.

62) You say "Tootles" instead of "Goodbye".

63) You ask a random guy at the pool to call you water bug.

64) You're standing by your locker, crying while singing "Walk Away." You hear someone clear their throat next to you and you see the captain of the basketball team standing there, giving you a weird look. When you say "So, when's the big game?" He smiles softly and says "Yesterday." You stop crying, only sniffling now and he lifts his hand up and you gasp. The "T" necklace you had ordered from Disney that you lost in gym class that morning is in his hand. He hands it to you, smiling all the while and scratches the back of his neck. "See you later, Gabriella." He says with a chuckle. "Thanks, Wildcat." You say.

65) You realize that when a guy will play along with this fantasy you have: when he lets you call him wildcat… he's the closest thing you'll get to having your own Troy Bolton… and you better start running after him before your blonde friend steals him!

* * *

** Like it? Review if you want to! **

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
